Midnight
by TheSouthernScribe
Summary: The sequel to 'Of Hypos and Mistletoe'. Ten seconds with Nyota Uhura, Leonard McCoy, and the magic of midnight.


_The sequel to Of Hypos and Mistletoe..._

_Ten seconds with Nyota, Leo, and the magic of midnight_

_**Midnight**_

_**10…**_

Leonard McCoy watched as Nyota Uhura raced across the room from where she stood by the bar happily chatting with Janice Rand and Christine Chapel. Jim had begun the countdown as soon as the band finished their last song. The observation deck was full of old fashioned romantics, waiting for the magic of a New Year's Eve kiss. Leonard had taken up an awkward residence in the corner of the room, nursing a water downed drink and watching the most beautiful girl on the ship, in his humble opinion, do what she did best, smile. It was taking too long for her to reach him. He stepped out, lop - sided grin in tow, mirroring the one on her face, waiting impatiently for her fingers to brush the palm of his hand.

_**9…**_

Nyota Uhura was absolutely positive that Leonard McCoy did not know how irresistible he was tonight. On more than one occasion she had willed her feet to stay in the same spot. Janice and Christine had accused her of making puppy dog eyes and shooting daggers and any woman who gave the man more than a passing glance. She'd laughed but she hadn't denied their accusations. Nyota was feeling overly possessive when it came to the ship's chief doctor. A week ago they were pretending to be something were not, now it was gradually moving into reality; a truth that threw Nyota back into the days of innocent crushes and daydreams. She couldn't stop smiling. When Nyota caught Leonard's eyes watching her carefully, his face was fixed with a crooked smirk that made her give up on standing still. Her hand was shaking when she stretched her fingers to meet his.

_**8…**_

Now what?

Leonard McCoy was a doctor, not some prepubescent kid with his first crush. This wasn't a crush. He had admired her since the academy – called her a friend for a few years – delighted in walking down the hallway behind her, not for the view, but the scent of her wafting through the air to his nose. Now he had her, palm to palm, fingers entwined, and eyes twinkling with promises and possibilities. There was still too much space between them, physically and emotionally. It was becoming impossible to ignore, the feelings that had stirred in the pit of his stomach, he was ready. It was time to try again.

"You're beautiful."

_**7…**_

Again, he did it again, made her knees weak. These were new feelings that couldn't be overlooked or explained away with logical explanations. Nyota lowered her lashes, shielding her embarrassment and growing infatuation. No, infatuation wasn't the correct word. She was old enough to know the difference between attraction, lust, and a silly crush. This was something more. He made her smile. He made her think. He made her want to dig deeper. She wanted to take a leap on faith, knowing that his arms would be there to catch her. He had just called her beautiful. There was something about the word, the underlying intensity, and the desperate emotion behind it. He created a feeling in her - one she could no longer deny. Maybe just maybe Leonard was falling for her too. Nyota stepped closer, she was ready. It was time to take the lead.

_**6…**_

Leonard did not fight as Nyota, wrapped his arms around her waist. They closed the gap between their bodies and the warmth that was generated by their physical contact. It had been years, since he had considered, sharing his heart with a woman. The divorce was painful. He lost a lot of his material possessions as well as the trust he had in another human being to love and support him unconditionally. Friendships didn't come easily. Jim had been pest who refused to go away. Nyota had given him distance, allowing their easy chemistry to grow. They could speak without words, communicating through looks and gestures. Which made senior staff meetings more than interesting, he smiled with the memory of the last meeting. Then she kissed him that day in the transporter room and gave validity to every dream he'd ever had of her. He tightened his arms around her body, resting his chin on the top of her head. This felt right…good…_perfect…_

_**5…**_

Two weeks ago this moment had not even been an option. The idea that she could have something more than a carefree friendship with the doctor, but her mother's voice rang clear, 'friendship then love'. Love. Nyota had traveled that road before. The last foray ended, not bitterly, she had grown from her relationship with Spock. Both of them needed something that the other could not give. Nyota discovered what was deficient in her previous relationship the second she found her head buried in Leonard's chest. She took in the soft scent of soap, from the real shower he enjoyed in sickbay. The hint of the woodsy scent of his cologne caused her to inhale deeply, committing it to memory. Nyota lifted her head enough to reach the base of his neck, where she kissed him. A pleasure filled groan was the only response Leonard offered.

_**4…**_

Did she know that she drove him crazy?

Leonard's hands drifted to the silky hair, hanging loosely around her bare shoulders. He threaded his fingers through the strands, pulling them from to root to end, reveling in the softness, and imagining how she would look, eyes closed and hair fanned out on his pillow. He wanted her. His body responded to her naturally. His heart willing to open to her and accept all the love she had to give. Leonard dropped his head, kissing the brown shoulder welcoming him. She nuzzled his neck, creating delightful sensations with the warm breath from her mouth.

_**3…**_

"Leo…" was all Nyota could whisper against his neck. There was more she wanted to say, but confidence escaped her at the moment. One week, seven days, it was too soon to say, be mine; even if she did say it followed by a heartfelt please. All he had to do was ask. She needed him to take the next step.

_**2…**_

Her voice made him come undone. He pulled away from their embrace, cupping her face in his hands. She was scared. What was she afraid of? He could name them by rank, the men on this ship that wanted her. Yet in her eyes, fear, that the one holding her, would reject her offer.

"Nyota ?" The uncertainty in his voice surprised him. The crack supported the fact that possibly he was suffering from puberty or his own battle of nerves.

"Yes."

Leonard brushed his thumb across Nyota's cheek, "Happy New Year."

_**1…**_

"It's not…"

Leonard's lips silenced the words queued and ready to be spoken. The kiss was soft and full of hesitation. She felt his tongue lightly trace her bottom lip and she opened her mouth just enough to allow him access. She was flying, floating above everything; as his hand positioned at the small of her back, guiding her deeper into the moment of intimacy, His free hand traced eyelids, lashes, her nose, and the tears falling silently on her cheeks.

"Happy New Year Leo."

Leonard pulled away, resting his forehead against hers, fingers wiping away the tracks of her tears. "I hope it's one filled with moments just like this."


End file.
